The overall aim of this proposal is to support the continuing development of the applicant as a newly independent research psychiatrist in the field of interventions development for drug abuse treatment. This K02 is submitted to continue the applicant's development initiated with a K23, which permitted him to obtain independent research support in this field. Over the last five years the applicant has been conducting studies of therapy development, epidemiology and services research in the area of addictive disorders. Through the K02 award, the applicant seeks to deepen this line of work while continuing the development of his career. The unifying theme of proposed program of research is the development of interventions to improve the outcome of addictions with and without co-occurring disorders. The emphasis of the program will be on development of interventions that can be used in community settings and, thus, bridge efficacy and effectiveness. This K02 is built around three projects. The goal of the first project, "SMART: Improving Detection and Treatment of Psychiatric Comorbidity in Substance Abuse Clinics" (DA020783), is to develop an intervention to address key barriers to the treatment of co-occurring disorders in community clinics. The goal of second project, "Treatment for Adolescents with Pathological Gambling" funded by the New York State Office of Alcohol and Substance Abuse Services, is the development of a manualized CBT for this population group. The third project "Substance Abuse in Hispanics" (DA019606) seeks to establish an empirical foundation to develop prevention and treatment programs for Hispanics. The field of addiction needs clinicians-researchers who can bridge efficacy and effectiveness research, and this award will permit enhancement of the applicant's skills in the methods necessary to successfully conduct this work, through collaboration and training with experts in these fields. Other components of the applicant's career plan include advanced training in behavioral intervention strategies, biostatistics and the continuation of ethics training. Finally, the applicant will contribute to various educational activities and assume a progressively more important mentoring role. The planned outcome of the activities proposed in this application, with the strong support of the applicant's institution, will be the development of a scientist capable of planning and conducting research that will bridge efficacy and effectiveness in the treatment of addictive disorders.